<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderstorms by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317302">Thunderstorms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alkaridians can purr, Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Jim is a half troll so he has some trollish behaviors, Jim says sorry too much, Not Beta Read, Purring, Thunderstorms, Troll Jim, Trolls can purr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms always scared Jim, ever since he was a kid.</p><p>Aja and Claire are there to comfort him, like they always will be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Lake Jr/Claire Nuñez/Aja Tarron, Jlairaja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's the middle of the night, thunder lighting up the room, when Claire wakes up to Jim missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aja? Aja, are you awake?” Claire shakes her panicking, Jim </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aja groans and rolls over to look up at Claire, she is propped up on her elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another lightning strike is heard in the distance, the room is illuminated for a second, she can see the worry on Claires face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah now I'm awake.” She mumbles as she rubs her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim's missing!” Claire shouts, about to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you looked in the bathroom yet?” Aja replies, getting out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I've looked everywhere!” Claire shouts, she runs her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll go double check.” Aja says before leaving their shared bedroom, she walks around, every so often the house illuminated by the lightning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opens the basement door and walks down, a pile of blankets is on the floor. Jim was sitting on them and was wrapped in another blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim? What are you doing down here?” Aja worries, he only tends to isolate himself when he is scared or hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I'm fine.” He says as he wipes tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling? Were you crying?” Aja says as she kneels beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,  Aja I'm fine please don't worry.” He mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another lightning strike is heard and Jim whimpers. Aja hugs him, arms wrapping around his waist and around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn't you wake me or Claire up if you were scared?” Aja asks as she moves an arm to pet his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's late and I know you both have been tired from rebuilding Arcadia,” He looks down and whimpers, “ I didn't want you to have to deal with me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling you are not a burden!” Aja shouts, almost offended, as she nuzzles him and purrs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim purrs back in response, he always hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and if anyone. Tells you that you are. They are wrong.” She purrs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim! Aja?” Claire shouts from upstairs, the sound muffled through the floorboards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on darling.” Aja says as she helps Jim up, “Lets go back upstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that I’m not a burden.” Jim asks, barely able to hold back tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you silly.” Aja softly smiles, “You deserve the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim just blushes as Aja leads him up the stairs, thunder rumbles in the distance as he grabs on her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” He whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're fine darling, if holding onto me makes you feel better, then that's okay.” She softly responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” Claire shouts as they open the basement door, she tackles Jim in a hug almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.” He whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry, you goof?” Claire asks, as she cups his face in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to be a burden.” He whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush your worries darling.” Aja interjects as she nuzzles his neck and purrs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim covers his mouth as he purrs back, he hates that sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Jim,” Claire says as she moves his hands from his mouth. “You're purrs are adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, there's nothing wrong with purring,” Aja nuzzles him again, “I do it all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that's different.” He mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim.” Claire sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightning strikes the ground a few miles away, illuminating the house and scaring Jim. He grabs onto Claire and holds onto her like his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Oh, Jim it was the thunder wasn't it?” Claire asks as she pets his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry I know it's stupid.” He mumbles through the purring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about, we go upstairs and Jim you can build a nest,” Aja says, putting a hand on Jim's back. “You feel safer in nests, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes he does, he always slept better if we were in a nest of blankets, or atleast since he became a troll.” Claire interrupts, knowing Jim would lie and say he would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aja smiles and grabs his arm leading him upstairs, Claire right behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This isn't necessary, you don't have to do this for me.” Jim mumbles as Aja throws another blanket onto the pile.</p><p> </p><p>“We want you to feel safe darling.” Aja smiles and wraps a blanket around him.</p><p> </p><p>The thunder rumbles again and Jim whimpers, he puts the blanket over his head and hides.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim?” Claire asks before peaking under the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I uh.” Jim mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Aja shouts from inside the closet as she looks for more blankets, “It's okay to hide darling, you don't need to be a protector all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Jim, let us protect you for once.” Claire smiles before sitting back up.</p><p> </p><p>Aja throws more blankets into the pile, it's a mess of colors and materials but perfect for building a nest for a frightened half troll.</p><p> </p><p>“So uh, how do we build a nest?” Aja asks, poking Jims horns that stick out beneath the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“You lay some on the floor and then pile them up.” He mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Claire and Aja spend the next few minutes attempting to make a nest while Jim watches beneath his blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay that's- okay just stop.” Jim says as he sits up, the blanket still wrapped around him.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Is my nest building not good enough for you?” Aja jokes, knowing her and Claire purposely messed it up so Jim would come out of hiding to fix it.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you should fix it!” Claire smiles as she shoves more blankets into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Jim just looks at them before quickly starting to fix the nest, he covers the floor with the thickest blankets and piles the others behind Claire and Aja.</p><p> </p><p>“There.” He says as he lays down in the nest and kneads the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Aja smiles before laying next to him and nuzzling into his neck. Claire rests on the other side of him with Luug. Who was previously sleeping, before Claire woke him up to put him in the nest.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry for all the trouble.” He mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop apologizing.” Claire and Aja scold in unison.</p><p> </p><p>He almost apologises again before snapping his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren't trouble.” Aja says before nuzzling into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Claire hums in agreement before cuddling Jim from behind, Luug quickly moves to sleep by their feet in a smaller pile made for him.</p><p> </p><p>They all quickly fall asleep after that to Jim’s soft purring.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>